


"Apart" [MANKAI Company Mixed Troupe (Fan)Play]

by ohvictor



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Compliant, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, fanplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvictor/pseuds/ohvictor
Summary: With "The Last Runway" recently completed, MANKAI Company has started work on its next Mixed Troupe play. Lead actors Azuma and Gai present an adult take on the fairytale Beauty and the Beast! Preorder your tickets today ♪(Presented in the style of a translated A3 event story. Contains spoilers through the "The Last Runway" event on the Japanese A3 server.)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is a fanplay i've been working on since september, aka... right after runway was released, hence its drawing from the pool of actors who hadn't been in mixed troupe plays at that time. this will be presented in the style of an a3 event, with 10 episodes and an epilogue. i have about 4 episodes written including this one, but updates will likely be sporadic; i just wanted to publish this as a motivator to myself to keep working on it, lol. 
> 
> what else~ oh, this uses jp server appellation (i.e. honorifics), and tends to sound more like the fan translations (i.e. not localized), as the eng server was not live when i started writing it. hopefully that's not too jarring. i don't know if many eng-only fans will read this anyway tho, since it has spoilers!
> 
> edit 7/18/2020: i've added a work skin to improve readability by making each character's name in the script (preceding their lines) correspond to their LIME color. to create this skin, i used [this homestuck skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159609/chapters/2355671) for basic format and [this a3 LIME skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489243) for the characters' text colors. if you can't use skins for w/e reason, or find the colors harder to read, turning the skin off reverts all the text back to black/default!

(Location: MANKAI common room.)

 **Muku** : We’re home—. 

**Yuki** : We’re home.

 **Azuma** : Welcome home.

 **Gai** : Welcome home.

 **Muku** : Ah, Azu-neesan...! Gai-san!

 **Azuma** : You two look tired~ Come sit with us.

 **Muku** : Thank you~

 **Yuki** : I like what you did with your hair this afternoon, Azu-nee.

 **Azuma** : Ah, you noticed... Gai here didn’t notice even though he saw me doing it up earlier.

 **Gai** : Yukishiro looks fine as always.

 **Azuma** : Fufu, I suppose that’s enough.

 **Yuki** : Haa... I hope dinner’s soon. I’m exhausted.

 **Azuma** : Did you study hard today?

 **Muku** : Ah, since you ask, I guess we did... 

**Yuki** : We’ve started a new unit in English. 

**Muku** : We did, we did. It’s on fairy tales.

 **Azuma** : That sounds like fun.

 **Muku** : Tomorrow we get to watch the _Beauty and the Beast_ movie. 

**Yuki** : Today all we did was read. At least our class is better at English than that shitty actor.

 **Muku** : I wish we could have acted out a script version... Since Beauty and the Beast is a musical. 

**Azuma** : You sound like Tasuku.

 **Muku** : Ah? I’d like to be like Tasuku-san...

 **Yuki** : You mean in body type, not personality.

 **Muku** : Well, there are a lot of admirable things about Tasuku-san...!

 **Azuma** : Beauty and the Beast would be a fun play, wouldn’t it.

 **Gai** : It may be closer to Spring Troupe’s style. 

**Azuma** : I’d like to play that sort of character — a beautiful fairytale heroine. 

**Gai** : You, Yukishiro?

 **Muku** : Azu-neesan would make the most beautiful fairytale princess...!

 **Azuma** : Hehe. That means a lot coming from you, Muku.

 **Yuki** : I’d like to make you a princess dress, Azu-nee.

 **Azuma** : I’d love to wear that... Ah, Tsuzuru?

 **Tsuzuru** : Yukishiro-san... Everyone. I couldn’t help overhearing you talking about a Beauty and the Beast play...

 **Azuma** : Are you taking requests?

 **Tsuzuru** : Well, we have another mixed troupe play coming up. It could be a chance for you to break out of the sorts of plays Winter usually does.

 **Azuma** : That’s true, that’s true. Homare got to act in a circus story, after all... Tsumugi got to be a teacher... 

**Muku** : Tsuzuru-san, would you write Azu-neesan as a female lead?

 **Tsuzuru** : Ehh... Why not? He’s played a female character before, and he doesn’t seem opposed... Er, you aren’t, are you—

 **Azuma** : No, no. I would love to play a character like Belle, and wear that beautiful yellow gown... Though, when I imagine playing a fairytale princess, it’s always a darker sort of story? A tragic heroine... 

**Gai** : Yukishiro, you don’t need to play a role like that.

 **Yuki** : Belle’s life isn’t always happy, either. But she gets her happy ending. 

**Azuma** : Yes, and the Beast turns back into a Prince after all... Gai, you would make a good Beast. 

**Gai** : Me?

 **Azuma** : Yes. You or Tasuku, maybe, but I’ve already been co-leads with Tasuku. You’ll be my Beast, won’t you?

 **Gai** : Whatever you ask, my Belle. 

**Azuma** : ...!

 **Muku** : Whoa, an ad lib...! Eh? Tsuzuru-san is writing things down...!

 **Yuki** : What are you writing. Oi.

 **Tsuzuru** : Ah, I just had a few thoughts... Actually, please excuse me!

 **Muku** : He ran off to his room...

 **Yuki** : It seems like you might get your wish, Azu-nee.

(The following night.) 

**Izumi** : Heading to bed, Azuma-san? 

**Azuma** : In just a moment. I wanted to grab some water. 

**Masumi** : ...

 **Izumi** : Masumi-kun?

 **Masumi** : Here. 

**Izumi** : Eh?!

 **Azuma** : Is that a script?

 **Izumi** : It... It is. Azuma-san, how did you know?

 **Azuma** : Fufu, just a guess. Did Tsuzuru just finish this, Masumi?

 **Masumi** : Yeah. He’s been working since last night. 

**Azuma** : Hm~ He’s gotten faster. 

**Masumi** : The cast is written on the front of the first copy. 

**Izumi** : Eh? Azuma-san, you’re the lead! 

**Azuma** : I am.

 **Izumi** : Did you ask Tsuzuru-kun to make you the lead for our next mixed troupe play?

 **Azuma** : Hmm, something like that. Some of us were talking about it. Who else is in the cast?

 **Izumi** : Ah, his handwriting is messy...

 **Masumi** : He was falling asleep as he was writing. 

**Izumi** : There's only three names...? 

**Masumi** : He fell asleep before he could finish. 

**Izumi** : I see... 

**Azuma** : “Beauty and the Beast”, huh. Ah, he took my suggestion about Gai playing the Beast. 

**Izumi** : This is all right, isn’t it... Ah, the role of Gaston is Chikage-san. 

**Masumi** : This part is supposed to be the father. 

**Izumi** : I really can’t read that...

 **Azuma** : I wonder who Tsuzuru intended. 

**Izumi** : Did he say, Masumi-kun?

 **Masumi** : No. 

**Izumi** : Hm... The rest of the cast is pretty old, so maybe another of the adults? Maybe, Sakyo-san...

 **Azuma** : Hehe, he is pretty fatherly... 

**Izumi** : Or maybe he intended Homare-san, or Hisoka-san... 

**Azuma** : That would be quite a lot of Winter for a mixed troupe play, wouldn’t it? 

**Masumi** : Hisoka and Homare aren't fatherly at all. 

**Azuma** : Fufu, Masumi, we are actors, aren’t we? 

**Izumi** : In any case... We’ll have to ask Tsuzuru when he wakes up. 

**Masumi** : I can wake him up right now if you want. 

**Izumi** : Masumi-kun! Let him sleep. 

**Azuma** : Is it all right if I have a copy of the script, Director? 

**Izumi** : Of course! You can take one for Gai-san too. Are you going to start working on the script? 

**Azuma** : I’d like to read through it. I’ll also show Tasuku and Tsumugi. They might sulk if I get a new script and don’t tell them. 

**Izumi** : When you put it like that, it’s surprisingly cute...

 **Azuma** : Isn’t it? I’ll see you tomorrow, Director. Masumi. 

**Izumi** : Goodnight! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who do you think the fourth actor is (winks) (you'll find out in the beginning of episode 2 lol)


	2. Episode 2

(Location: Practice Room)

 **Izumi** : Good morning, everyone! Welcome to the first rehearsal of our next mixed troupe play: Apart, an adaptation of Beauty and the Beast.

 **Chikage** : I’m excited to learn Tsuzuru’s secret fourth member. 

**Tsuzuru** : Chikage-san...

 **Sakyo** : It’s me. I thought the Director let you know, Utsuki. 

**Chikage** : Hm? It must have slipped my mind. 

**Tsuzuru** : I think you’re just teasing me...

 **Izumi** : A-Anyway, now that that’s settled... Tsuzuru-kun, would you like to say a few words about the play?

 **Tsuzuru** : Sure. This is an adaptation of the fairytale, “Beauty and the Beast”. I’ve stuck pretty close to the plot of the Disney films, so the story should be familiar if you’ve seen them. I was inspired by Azuma-san, who requested playing a fairytale heroine. Um... I think that’s all! 

**Izumi** : Thank you, Tsuzuru-kun. Have any of you had a chance to read your scripts? 

**Azuma** : Gai and I looked through them last night. 

**Chikage** : I flipped through it.

 **Sakyo** : I just got my role. We’re doing a cold read, right? Soon we’ll all be familiar with the script.

 **Izumi** : That’s right! If you all don’t have anything else to add, let’s go ahead and start our read-through. Tsuzuru-kun, will you read the ensemble roles for me?

 **Tsuzuru** : Sure. 

**Azuma** : “Good morning, Father.”

 **Sakyo** : “Ah— Is it morning already?”

 **Izumi** : (These two have a friendship already that’s pretty different from their characters’ relationship in the play... Azuma-san playing a devoted daughter to Sakyo-san’s airheaded father is a world away from Azuma-san getting Sakyo-san drunk and tricking him at blackjack...!)

**Chikage** : “What’s new today? Is that a peach? Hm... This peach reminds me of the shape of your face. Beautiful, soft...”

 **Izumi** : Hrrk...

 **Chikage** : Don’t laugh, Director.

 **Izumi** : (I can’t help it... Seeing Chikage-san hitting on a woman is really...!)

**Gai** : “You think you can just use my stables for free? I’ll lock you up for your impertinence.”

 **Izumi** : (As I thought, Gai-san plays the Beast role perfectly... Both the imposing, scary Beast and the lonely, exiled Beast. He’s come really far to show this much variation in his delivery.)

**Izumi** : Okay, that was a great readthrough! I have a few thoughts, but does anyone else...

 **Sakyo** : Yukishiro, let’s do some street acts later. I’d like to see you work on your filial respect.

 **Azuma** : Me...? Well, all right.

 **Izumi** : (I understand what Sakyo-san means, but does he know about Azuma-san’s family...)

 **Gai** : Me as well, Yukishiro. We’ll have to sell our romance convincingly.

 **Azuma** : I don’t think that’ll be a problem.

 **Izumi** : Chikage-san, what special practice are you going to do for your role? 

**Chikage** : On how to be a creep, you mean? 

**Sakyo** : There’s a guy in your troupe you could ask.

 **Izumi** : Sakyo-san...

 **Tsuzuru** : A-Anyway, everyone sounded good!

 **Izumi** : Your casting choices are spot-on as always, Tsuzuru-kun. 

**Tsuzuru** : Thanks, Director.

 **Izumi** : The performance for this play is tentatively scheduled for XX XXth, so about two months out. I know all of you are busy with other duties, but I’d like this show to take priority. Can you clear Tuesday and Thursday nights for rehearsals, and can I ask you to be off-book by a week from today?

 **Chikage** : Sure.

 **Sakyo** : Definitely. 

**Azuma** : Gai could be off-book by today if you asked.

 **Gai** : That’s true.

 **Izumi** : Thank you. I’ll ask Yuki-kun and Azami-kun to be at one of next week’s rehearsals too to start designing costumes and makeup. Tsuzuru-kun and I will talk to Tetsurou as well about the set.

 **Azuma** : I already spoke to Yuki about his ideas for my dress. I’m very excited.

 **Gai** : I wonder what my makeup as the Beast will look like...

 **Izumi** : That’s all I have for today. Keep familiarizing yourselves with the script, and I want to hear how those street acts and character work exercises go!

 **Azuma** : Thanks, Director.

 **Gai** : Thank you.

 **Sakyo** : Thanks. 

**Chikage** : See you later.


	3. Episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> featuring spring, autumn, and winter troupes! :D

(Location: Room 206)

 **Gai** : So— You’re concerned about selling our romance, Yukishiro.

 **Azuma** : Fufu, maybe? — Who’s at the door?

 **Tasuku** : Is now a bad time?

 **Homare** : Pardon the intrusion~

 **Azuma** : What are you all doing here?

 **Hisoka** : ... Theatre nerds.

 **Tsumugi** : How did your first rehearsal go! 

**Azuma** : You all barely waited until we got back to our room, didn’t you?

 **Tasuku** : If now is a bad time—

 **Azuma** : No, no, it’s fine. You’re all so passionate, it’s cute...

 **Tasuku** : You make it sound like we got worked up. 

**Azuma** : Didn’t you?

 **Tsumugi** : Tasuku was talking a lot about you and Gai-san being co-leads. 

**Tasuku** : Tsumugi—

 **Azuma** : Oh? Could it be that you’re jealous, Tasuku? You know, you already had your turn—

 **Tasuku** : I’m not jealous. 

**Hisoka** : ... Azuma’s a good co-lead.

 **Azuma** : Aw, Hisoka...

 **Homare** : Now _I_ want to be co-leads with Azuma-san...! 

**Azuma** : Let’s do some etudes together soon, then. 

**Homare** : It’s not the same...

 **Gai** : On that topic, Yukishiro, I’d like to do some etudes to help establish our characters.

 **Azuma** : That’s a good idea. Though, you sure sound like Tasuku now. Is he rubbing off on you during those morning runs?

 **Gai** : No, no, just running.

 **Tasuku** : Azuma-san...

 **Azuma** : Fufu. What do you suggest, Gai-san? 

**Tsumugi** : What would Belle and the Beast do together?

 **Gai** : Hm. They share meals, and take walks... They sit in the library and talk about books.

 **Azuma** : Walks would depend on how harsh the sunlight is... And we don’t have a library, and it would be impolite to talk too loudly in a public one. But we can easily share a meal in here.

 **Gai** : With some liquor, too?

 **Azuma** : Well, you know what _I_ enjoy. Perhaps Belle and the Beast would be sober, though.

 **Gai** : I agree. Are you free tonight?

 **Azuma** : I am. 

**Gai** : Let’s do it, then.

 **Tsumugi** : ... Can we watch— 

**Azuma** : You’re really cute, Leader. But maybe you should watch one of our full rehearsals instead.

 **Gai** : Belle and the Beast come to know each other in private, after all.

 **Tasuku** : That phrasing... 

**Azuma** : Fufu. Well, I can’t wait for tonight.

(Location: MANKAI Dorm Common Room)

 **Sakuya** : Chikage-san, congrats on your casting!

 **Itaru** : ‘Grats.

 **Masumi** : Yeah.

 **Citron** : I’m excited to see Beauty and the Beast! 

**Chikage** : Thanks. I have some concerns about my role, though.

 **Tsuzuru** : Ah...

 **Chikage** : Really, I don’t know what about me made Tsuzuru think, _This guy could play a sleazy womanizer_.

 **Tsuzuru** : Well...

 **Sakuya** : I-I don’t think Tsuzuru-kun thought that! We’re actors, right? We can play lots of different roles!

 **Tsuzuru** : No, I wanted to see Chikage-san in particular play Gaston...

 **Sakuya** : Tsuzuru-kun... Masumi-kun, don’t laugh...!

 **Itaru** : LOL.

 **Citron** : It’ll be fine! 

**Chikage** : Sure. I already played a charlatan here. I’ll just continue to diminish my reputation.

 **Itaru** : I’m always down for you to reprise Gawain if you want to improve it.

 **Chikage** : Pass.

 **Citron** : Ooh... Cold...

 **Tsuzuru** : You’ll do fine, Chikage-san. We all know you wouldn’t treat a woman like Gaston treats Belle.

 **Chikage** : ... 

**Tsuzuru** : ...?

 **Chikage** : You’re right. Of course not. 

**Tsuzuru** : Exactly!

 **Itaru** : Senpai, if you want to do character research, I can find some otome VNs with bad routes that you could play.

 **Chikage** : ... You know, I’m not instinctively rejecting that idea. 

**Itaru** : Yay.

 **Sakuya** : I think that sort of character research is good! If you want to do some etudes to help your characterization, I’m happy to help out, Chikage-san!

 **Tsuzuru** : Yeah, me too. If you really feel that bad about it, I owe it to you to help.

 **Citron** : I’ll help too!

 **Itaru** : I’ll help if it involves playing games.

 **Tsuzuru** : At least you’re honest.

 **Masumi** : I’m busy.

 **Tsuzuru** : With what!?

 **Chikage** : Well... Thanks, everyone. I’ll do some work with the script and then let you know. 

(Location: MANKAI Dorm Kitchen)

 **Omi** : Sakyo-san, how does it feel playing a dad character again?

 **Sakyo** : Belle’s a much better kid than any of the other brats I’ve looked after in plays.

 **Banri** : What about IRL?

 **Sakyo** : What are you talking about.

 **Banri** : You’ve got at least five brats right here. And more in the other troupes.

 **Taichi** : Even Omi-kun? 

**Omi** : I am a little younger than Sakyo-san...

 **Sakyo** : A “little”... My ego isn’t so fragile that you have to pretend I’m not ten years older than you, you know.

 **Azami** : He’s not a real dad. He doesn’t even have dadbod.

 **Juza** : Dadbod...

 **Taichi** : It’s for the best! He’d be too powerful if he did!

 **Sakyo** : ... I’m not going to ask.

 **Banri** : Oi, you’re not answering my question. Don’t you already have kids?

 **Sakyo** : Obviously not.

 **Taichi** : What about Acchan!

 **Banri** : Do you see Sakyo-san as a father figure, Azami?

 **Azami** : Hell no! If anything I see him as a _bother_ figure, 'cause he’s always bothering me!

 **Taichi** : Nice one, Acchan!!

 **Sakyo** : None of you are helpful in any way. 

**Azami** : Don’t rehearse in our room. I don’t want to hear you trying to be a dad.

 **Sakyo** : It’s my room too. I’ll rehearse where I want.

 **Azami** : Then warn me beforehand, so I can go stay somewhere else.

 **Sakyo** : Fine.

 **Taichi** : You can come to my room! Absolutely no dads! Dad-free!

 **Banri** : Wait, aren’t Omi’s vibes a little dadlike?

 **Omi** : I can tone it down. I’ll do homework in the corner.

 **Azami** : You don’t have to do that...

 **Sakyo** : No, Fushimi should do his homework.

 **Azami** : I didn’t mean that!!

 **Juza** : Seems we’re fussing more over the guys who don’t have an upcoming role...

 **Sakyo** : Somehow, that’s exactly what I expected from you lot.


	4. Episode 4

(Location: Room 206)

 **Gai** : I’ve brought some cookies that Fushimi made. I also have a pot of hot tea.

 **Azuma** : Gai, thank you. I have some sake, but we should save that for later. 

**Gai** : Right. 

**Azuma** : So...

 **Gai** : I’ve never done an etude like this before.

 **Azuma** : It’s intimate, isn’t it? Homare and I did something like this for our romance in _Die by the Sword_. 

**Gai** : Ah. I’m your... Rebound, was it.

 **Azuma** : Fufu, but I’m not Orin this time. I think she and Belle are pretty different people.

 **Gai** : That’s true. 

**Azuma** : Tojiro and the Beast are different as well. I think Belle and the Beast are similar, don’t you?

 **Gai** : Yes... It surprised me how Minagi wrote them. I watched the live action film recently, and Belle has no great love for her village, but she isn’t as lonely as this Belle. 

**Azuma** : True. And the Beast is rougher in the film. I think Tsuzuru probably adjusted the characters to suit us. 

**Gai** : Do you feel lonely like Belle, Yukishiro?

 **Azuma** : ... I did, for a long time. Do you feel lonely, Gai?

 **Gai** : I didn’t feel anything, for a long time. Now... I don’t think I’m lonely.

 **Azuma** : Me, neither.

 **Gai** : ...

 **Gai** : “Belle. Can I pour you a cup of tea?”

 **Azuma** : “Oh... Thank you.”

 **Gai** : “What are your plans for today?”

 **Azuma** : “I was hoping there might be another part of the castle you haven’t shown me that you would take me to.”

 **Gai** : “You’ve grown very used to my indulging you.”

 **Azuma** : “Oh, have I overstayed my welcome?”

 **Gai** : “... You don’t behave like a prisoner at all. You make demands of me, you wander about the castle...”

 **Azuma** : “You let me out of my cell and gave me a warm bedroom.”

 **Gai** : “Perhaps it is I who does not behave like a jailer.”

 **Azuma** : ... I want to say something like, “You may not contain my movement, but you have captured my heart.” But Belle isn’t so forward...

 **Gai** : She is more forward than the Beast, at least. 

**Azuma** : Fufu. Yes, she does begin a lot of their hard conversations. Will you have one of these cookies, Gai?

 **Gai** : Thank you.

 **Azuma** : I wonder why she’s more forward... She’s been lonely for so long, but so has the Beast.

 **Gai** : It seems the Beast has given up hope, and is only relearning it once he meets her. In contrast, Belle is always dreaming of a better life. 

**Azuma** : That’s true. In the film, she’s even more so... Dreaming.

 **Gai** : The way Minagi adapted Belle and the Beast’s relationship suits the tone of a play with two Winter Troupe leads. They’re adults, who hold the weights of their pasts, but also the power to shape their own futures.

 **Azuma** : That’s a very poetic way of putting it. Is Homare rubbing off on you, too?

 **Gai** : All of Winter Troupe has made lasting impacts on me. 

**Azuma** : Is that so?

 **Gai** : Truthfully, being a part of Winter Troupe — of MANKAI Company as a whole — has changed me in more ways than I could count. It’s Minagi’s specialty, in a way, giving us roles that expose some part of ourselves, and push us to grow... I think, before I met all of you, I had given up hope, too. You all taught me I could have a better life.

 **Azuma** : If you make me cry, we won’t be able to do our etude practice, you know.

 **Gai** : I’m sorry.

 **Azuma** : It’s okay, it’s okay. And I feel the same way. Not that I had given up hope, but more like... I was going through the motions. 

**Gai** : Takatoo said that you thought about leaving the company a few times.

 **Azuma** : That’s true. It feels like a different life now. If I’d known what I was giving up, I never would have tried to leave.

 **Gai** : I’m glad you didn’t.

 **Azuma** : Gai?

 **Gai** : Yukishiro, you believed I was human even when I was so convinced I was an android... You saw life in me that I couldn't see. You, and Citronia, and the rest of MANKAI Company. So, too, does Belle see humanity and hope in the Beast. The lesson that Belle and the Beast learn—that’s what I’ve learned here. 

**Azuma** : I know exactly what you mean...

 **Azuma** : ... Hhh.

 **Gai** : ... I’m sorry. Now we won’t be able to do the etude practice.

 **Azuma** : Haha. I’ll pull myself together if you stop saying such sappy things.

 **Gai** : I’m sorry.

 **Azuma** : Don’t be. The fact that you can express things like that now... I wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like them


	5. Episode 5

(Location: Practice Room)

 **Izumi** : All right, let’s get started. First, this should be our first off-book rehearsal.

 **Azuma** : Gai and I are both off-book.

 **Chikage** : Me, too.

 **Sakyo** : And me.

 **Izumi** : Thank you all! I knew I could count on you! So, second, I’ve asked some of our crew to be here as well so we can start getting tech squared away. Yuki-kun, Azami-kun, Manager, and Tetsurou-san are all here to discuss plans for costuming, makeup, and set design! Kazunari-kun has class right now, but he’ll check in at our next rehearsal!

 **Yuki** : Hi.

 **Azami** : Thanks for having us. 

**Tetsurou** : ...

 **Manager** : My pleasure!

 **Izumi** : Yuki-kun has some costume sketches, I believe. 

**Yuki** : Yeah, and I have to check everyone’s measurements. Gotta make sure a certain muscle idiot hasn’t had any influence on our co-lead.

 **Gai** : I _have_ bulked up a little recently.

 **Yuki** : I’ll kill him.

 **Gai** : Ah. I take it back.

 **Yuki** : Azu-nee, take a look at this folder. I went a little overboard designing your dresses, but there’s one for every scene I could justify Belle changing her clothes for.

 **Azuma** : Yuki...! 

**Yuki** : Seven dresses in total. I might have wanted to spoil you this time.

 **Azuma** : Yuki, that’s so sweet of you... 

**Izumi** : T-That’s a lot of quick changes, don’t you think...

 **Sakyo** : Rejected. 

**Yuki** : Haah? You haven’t even seen them.

 **Sakyo** : We don’t have the budget for you to make seven dresses for Yukishiro.

 **Yuki** : You don’t want Belle to look beautiful? Your own daughter?

 **Azami** : Damn, you’re a harsh dad.

 **Sakyo** : One dress is enough.

 **Yuki** : Absolutely not. Belle wears different outfits in town and in the castle at the very least. 

**Sakyo** : That’s two dresses. 

**Yuki** : I’ll cut the castle dresses down to four. Five total.

 **Sakyo** : No.

 **Yuki** : Three castle dresses.

 **Sakyo** : Two. 

**Yuki** : What about her cloak? She has to have a cloak.

 **Sakyo** : Two dresses and a cloak.

 **Yuki** : You want Belle to only have two dresses? This is why you’re single at thirty-two.

 **Sakyo** : Aah?!

 **Izumi** : Okay! What about the other characters’ outfits?

 **Yuki** : Here. 

**Chikage** : You made Gaston look flashy, huh...

 **Yuki** : His clothes are his one redeeming quality.

 **Sakyo** : Oi, are you expecting me to wear different glasses for Maurice?

 **Yuki** : I can’t believe I’m saying this, but your current glasses aren’t nerdy enough.

 **Sakyo** : ...

 **Azuma** : That’s almost a compliment.

 **Gai** : Izumida, what are you thinking for the Beast?

 **Azami** : Well, it’s tough because you have to change back. As much as I’d love to dabble in special effects makeup, it might be better to use a mask and gloves that you can take off. There’s also a hybrid option, where we use makeup and prosthetics, since there’s plenty of time to apply ’em and we can remove ’em quickly. I’ll work with Yuki-san on that. It means you’ll have to convey a lot more with your voice, though.

 **Gai** : I see. Your reasoning seems thorough.

 **Azuma** : I think you’ll look handsome regardless. 

**Azami** : Even if you use a mask as the Beast, you’ll need makeup for the Prince parts. Everyone, you should know this already, but you’ll all need a baseline amount of makeup to compensate for lighting glare. Here’s a sheet I wrote up of skincare requirements for everyone. It’s the same spiel as always, but please follow it. Azuma-san, I know your skincare is good, but shitty Sakyo, if I catch you not following this, I’ll get you.

 **Sakyo** : Oh, I’m so scared.

 **Tsuzuru** : Sakyo-san, you share a room... There’s a lot he could do...

 **Azami** : At least I don’t have to make shitty Sakyo look older for the Maurice role. Because he already looks super old. 

**Sakyo** : You—

 **Izumi** : Okay! Anyway! Manager, what are you and Tetsurou-san thinking for the set and props?

 **Manager** : The crew and I went through the script and picked out four backdrops we’d like to do. Outside the Beast’s castle, inside the castle, a second castle interior for the opening scene, and the village square! We’ve planned out some simple flats, decor, and furniture to convey details within the scenes as well. I’ve enlisted Kazunari’s help with painting, and if any of you want to help, we’d sure appreciate extra hands! 

**Gai** : The Beast gets a lot of backdrops, hm...

 **Manager** : It’s important! To set the mood! Plus there will be a lot conveyed through the flats, like rooms within the castle and buildings within the village!

 **Sakyo** : You’re sticking to the budget I gave you, right?

 **Manager** : Y-Yes! Actually, we’re painting over some flats from the last mixed troupe play...

 **Azuma** : Aww.

 **Sakyo** : It’s good to save money. Wood and canvas are expensive.

 **Azuma** : I know, I know.

 **Izumi** : Once we have our costumes made, we’ll take promotional photos with Omi-kun so that Kazunari-kun can make posters. 

**Azuma** : You look excited, Director.

 **Izumi** : I _am_ excited! I think everyone is going to look incredible, and I love hearing about the set construction...

 **Chikage** : Theatre nerd.

 **Izumi** : I’ll take that as a compliment!

**Izumi** : With that, let’s start running through the show! And... I know there are a lot of spectators, so everyone please keep side conversations to a minimum!

 **Sakyo** : Good luck getting this lot to be quiet.

 **Citron** : We’ll be good, we’ll be good!

**Azuma** : Chikage, I think you could be a little more forceful here.

 **Chikage** : _More_ forceful. I thought I was being too harsh.

 **Hisoka** : ... You’re holding back.

 **Chikage** : This isn’t your rehearsal.

 **Hisoka** : You don’t want to play a character like Gaston, so your acting is stiff. You’re making Azuma look bad, too.

 **Chikage** : ...

 **Sakuya** : Ah, please don’t fight...! Chikage-san, it’s just the early rehearsals, so you have plenty of time to work on your character!

 **Tsuzuru** : Isn’t that the MANKAI specialty, the show coming together just before opening night...

 **Chikage** : It doesn’t have to be like that. 

**Citron** : If anyone is making Azuma look bad, it’s Gai, isn’t it? He’s even stiffer than Chikage~

 **Gai** : Citronia.

 **Tsuzuru** : Maybe he’s taking his cues from another disgraced prince he knows.

 **Citron** : Tsuzuruuuu...

 **Gai** : That’s not true. I worked on my characterization of the Beast with Yukishiro. 

**Azuma** : Yes, and he never mentioned you as a reference point, Citron. But I disagree about his acting being stiff. Both Gai and Chikage are doing just fine.

 **Tsumugi** : I agree on that... I think everyone’s characterization is really promising.

 **Azuma** : See, the theatre nerd agrees. 

**Tsumugi** : A-Azuma-san...

 **Sakyo** : All right, let’s get back to the run.

**Izumi** : And that’s a wrap. I have some notes, but first, what did you all think?

 **Sakyo** : Yukishiro, I’d like to run the blocking for Belle and Maurice’s reunion scene later, if you’re free.

 **Azuma** : Sure. 

**Sakyo** : And, about the opening scene...

 **Azuma** : Whatever you want.

 **Sakyo** : And Utsuki, the forest scene with Gaston, I want to run with props as soon as possible.

 **Chikage** : If you LIME me, I’ll let you know when I have time.

 **Izumi** : Those were some of the same notes I had, Sakyo-san! I also wanted to mention...

**Izumi** : And that’s all from me. 

**Tsumugi** : I think it’s coming together really well! I can’t wait to see the dress rehearsal...

 **Tasuku** : As soon as you have one scheduled, let me know so I can make time.

 **Izumi** : I’ll add it to the troupe calendar! 

**Citron** : I’m excited to see the costumes!

 **Sakuya** : Me too! Yuki’s designs look so cool... I wanna look like a prince too!

 **Yuki** : Tell Villager D to write you another prince role, then.

 **Tsuzuru** : I got demoted... 

**Azami** : You all better remember your skincare. 

**Gai** : Roger.

 **Azuma** : I’m excited to see what the final makeup looks like.

 **Izumi** : Thank you everyone for such a productive rehearsal! Keep working on those characters!

 **Sakyo** : Of course.

 **Gai** : Thanks.

 **Azuma** : ... 

**Chikage** : ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eps 6-9 are complete as well, so i'll be uploading them soon!


	6. Episode 6

(Location: Kitchen)

 **Sakuya** : Thank you for the meal, Omi-san!

 **Citron** : Thanks!

 **Izumi** : It looks delicious...

 **Tsuzuru** : Someone’s disappointed she couldn’t make curry...

 **Izumi** : Tomorrow night, for sure...!

 **Yuki** : No.

 **Tsuzuru** : Chikage-san, you’re dumping on a lot of spices, aren’t you...

 **Chikage** : I want something to wake me up.

 **Itaru** : Good luck waking up your dulled taste buds, senpai.

 **Sakuya** : Did you have a hard day at work, Chikage-san?

 **Chikage** : Not really.

 **Tsuzuru** : Something else stressing you out?

 **Chikage** : Maybe. I’d like to do some character work for this role you’ve given me, Tsuzuru.

 **Tsuzuru** : Eh? You’re having trouble with Gaston?

 **Sakuya** : If you want to read through your lines tonight, Chikage-san, I’m free.

 **Citron** : I’m also free! 

**Chikage** : Thanks. I’m sure I’ll get it if I just read through the part a few more times. 

**Sakuya** : If you need help, you can rely on us, you know? Even though this isn’t a Spring show.

 **Citron** : Definitely!

 **Izumi** : I’m sure you’ll figure it out, Chikage-san! You’ve really come a long way as an actor since your first role.

 **Itaru** : And there’s a Gaston only you can play, after all. 

**Chikage** : ...

 **Hisoka** : ...

(Location: MANKAI Dorm Courtyard)

 **Hisoka** : You’re out here.

 **Chikage** : — Don’t sneak up on me.

 **Hisoka** : You’re the one in my quiet spot under the tree.

 **Chikage** : It’s not yours. 

**Hisoka** : But I come here all the time. See, I even left a blanket.

 **Chikage** : Why. It’ll get rained on.

 **Hisoka** : I’ll bring it in before it rains.

 **Chikage** : ...

 **Hisoka** : Is this your script?

 **Chikage** : Don’t just pick up other people’s things.

 **Hisoka** : Are you out here doing character work?

 **Chikage** : Not really.

 **Hisoka** : ...

 **Izumi** : (Ahh, it’s a nice night for a walk... Oh, someone’s out here?)

 **Chikage** : Hey, Director. 

**Izumi** : Eh? It’s you two— Is something wrong?

 **Chikage** : What an odd conclusion. 

**Hisoka** : Isn’t that your fault, somehow.

 **Chikage** : Oi.

**Izumi** : Chikage-san, how’s your character work going? Is Hisoka-san helping? 

**Chikage** : I wonder. 

**Izumi** : (He’s clearly struggling with Gaston... I wonder if he’ll open up to me if Hisoka-san is here, if that would help or not...) 

**Izumi** : (Like that time... Hisoka-san knows what happened, but there’s a side to Chikage-san that only I saw. But there are many sides to Chikage-san that only Hisoka-san knows...)

 **Izumi** : (I don’t know what to do, but I want to do _something_.) 

**Izumi** : If you’re having trouble, Chikage-san, it’s okay to talk about it. If the character of Gaston is uncomfortable, or if you have questions, all of us are experienced with theatre, and there might be some trick or perspective we could give you...

 **Chikage** : ... That tactic would work better on the theatre nerds in the company.

 **Izumi** : But I know theatre is important to you too, Chikage-san! And sometimes roles are uniquely challenging!

 **Chikage** : Yeah, I get it. I suppose... To say that this role is challenging me isn’t untrue.

 **Izumi** : (What a fraught way of putting it...)

 **Hisoka** : Gaston’s personality isn’t like Chikage’s. 

**Chikage** : That’s not... It’s just... Weird.

 **Izumi** : Weird?

 **Chikage** : To play a villain who steals away the heroine, and locks her up, making her miserable. That’s how the Beast’s role seems at first, but in truth, it’s Gaston. 

**Izumi** : (When you put it like that...)

 **Chikage** : You don’t have to avoid saying the truth. Gaston is exactly like I was when I joined this company. 

**Izumi** : ...

 **Chikage** : I should be able to access those feelings and use them in my acting, but everything has changed... I can’t imagine doing that now. Just the thought of retracing my steps scares and repulses me. And to think about it from Gaston’s perspective, he probably wouldn’t find anything wrong with it. I can’t allow a character like that into my mind, because I can’t let myself see those events as anything but painful and wrong. 

**Izumi** : (When I pushed him to open up, I didn’t think he’d say this much...)

 **Izumi** : Chikage-san...

 **Hisoka** : You’re not the only one who feels that way.

 **Chikage** : I’m the only one who did what I did, right?

 **Hisoka** : You’re not the only one who has regrets. 

**Chikage** : ...

 **Hisoka** : The me in the past who was with you and August, and the me that I am now. The more I remember... The more I struggle when characters I play remind me of what I was like in the past. Characters who make choices I don’t want to make, like Liam. Characters who are more like the me I left behind, like Heiroku’s assassin. 

**Chikage** : Even so—

 **Hisoka** : All of those roles were challenging because they reminded me of the past. But the me that I am now already went through those things. I won’t stop being this person, because this person knows that those things were wrong, or painful, and I won’t go back. You’re the same, Chikage. You did things, but you moved forward from them too.

 **Izumi** : That’s right! And we’ve moved forward with you— I’ve moved forward with you. 

**Chikage** : ...

 **Izumi** : A-And maybe it’s good that you have this role, because it gives you a chance to reflect on how far you’ve come!

 **Chikage** : I don’t really want to think about that, though...

 **Hisoka** : ... Zzz.

 **Izumi** : Ah— Oh, Chikage-san, good catch...

 **Chikage** : He said his bit and then fell right asleep, huh.

 **Izumi** : Talking so much must have tired him out...

 **Chikage** : He’s shameless. 

**Izumi** : (Hisoka-san really cares about Chikage-san, doesn’t he... Enough that he spent so much energy to reassure him. I’m sure his feelings reached Chikage-san...)

 **Chikage** : I’ll go put him inside, I guess. 

**Izumi** : Don’t forget your script. 

**Chikage** : I’ll come back for it. I still need to do my character work. 

**Izumi** : You’ll remember what Hisoka-san said, right?

 **Chikage** : Of course. I’m not the amnesiac here, after all.

 **Izumi** : That’s not exactly what I meant...

(Location: Room 103)

 **Chikage** : ...

 **Itaru** : Oh, senpai, you’re here.

 **Chikage** : Do you need me out? You didn’t say anything about streaming tonight.

 **Itaru** : No, you’re OK. How’d character work go?

 **Chikage** : Fine. There’s a Gaston only I can play, right? I just have to find him.

 **Itaru** : That feels like a loaded question, but yeah, sure, senpai.

 **Chikage** : I don’t know what you mean.

 **Itaru** : You know, if you need help, I was the first mixed troupe play lead, so I’m basically an expert. 

**Chikage** : Really, now. 

**Itaru** : Yeah. 

**Chikage** : Are you sure you aren’t jealous that I’m someone else’s co-lead now?

 **Itaru** : Nope. I’ve had a lot of co-leads, so I’m used to it. What about you, senpai, is it weird acting outside of Spring’s family?

 **Chikage** : I think it’s an interesting change of pace.

 **Itaru** : Being the youngest instead of the oldest must be interesting, huh. 

**Chikage** : I get the feeling my life will be in danger if I mention that.

 **Itaru** : LOL. I don’t think any of them could match your OP reflexes.

 **Chikage** : Gai-san was a highly specialized bodyguard, you know. 

**Itaru** : Ahh, that’s true~. And I bet Sakyo-san knows some killer yakuza brawl moves. Hey, actually, do you think you guys would get in a fight...

 **Chikage** : And that’s where this conversation ends. 

**Itaru** : Boo.


	7. Episode 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a long one!!! ideally i'd have split this into 2 or 3 episodes, but i wanted to stick to the typical a3 event story length.
> 
> this also includes some discussion of family death and loss (if you're familiar with the characters in a3 and beauty and the beast, it's nothing you're not already aware of). please be wary!

(Location: MANKAI Kitchen)

 **Izumi** : Phew, I don’t have much time left until I have to leave...

 **Azuma** : What’s on the schedule today?

 **Izumi** : Citron and I were asked to sit in on a rehearsal for a troupe across town... They’re doing a play by a Zahran playwright. 

**Azuma** : Oh?

 **Sakyo** : How’d you hear about something like that?

 **Izumi** : The director’s a friend of mine, and I mentioned we actually have Zahra’s Minister of Arts and Culture in our troupe. After I said that, he wouldn’t stop until I agreed to ask Citron to come by...

 **Azuma** : Citron has a fan.

 **Izumi** : It’s well-deserved! What are you two doing today?

 **Sakyo** : I was going to ask you, Yukishiro. Got time to rehearse for the mixed troupe play?

 **Azuma** : Haha, I could sense you wanting to ask that. Sure, I’m free.

 **Sakyo** : Now?

 **Azuma** : All right. Is the practice room free?

 **Izumi** : On a weekday morning, it usually is!

 **Sakyo** : Perfect. I’ll meet you there in fifteen, Yukishiro.

 **Azuma** : I’ll go get my script. 

**Izumi** : Have fun, you two!

 **Izumi** : Eep— I’d better get a move on...

(Location: Practice Room)

 **Sakyo** : Let’s start from the beginning, if you don’t mind. 

**Azuma** : All right. You have some thoughts on this scene, though, I’m sure.

 **Sakyo** : Well, Maurice’s character is very different from me. To tell you the truth, I’ve been thinking a little of Matsukawa when developing my sense of how Maurice comes off. But his sense of wanting to protect Belle is... Something I don’t have to imagine.

 **Azuma** : Hmm. 

**Sakyo** : What do you think about Belle in this scene?

 **Azuma** : She’s concerned for her father. 

**Sakyo** : That’s all?

 **Azuma** : Well, it’s only the beginning of the play. Shall we get started?

 **Sakyo** : First you want to talk about characterization, then you want to read... Fine. Let’s get started.

 **Azuma** : ...

 **Azuma** : “Good morning, Father.”

 **Sakyo** : “Ah... Is it morning already? I must have fallen asleep while working.”

 **Azuma** : You sound like your normal self there, I think. You just woke up, remember?

 **Sakyo** : Hm... Point taken.

 **Sakyo** : “Ah... !! ‘S it morning already? I must’ve fallen asleep while working...”

 **Azuma** : “Yes, you fell asleep at your desk. Look, there’s an imprint of one of your tools in your cheek.”

 **Sakyo** : “Is there? Belle, a mirror!”

 **Azuma** : Ah, we need a mirror... I should have grabbed one from my room.

 **Sakyo** : You can just mime it.

 **Azuma** : “Look, look.”

 **Sakyo** : “Ahaha! How funny! And where did this blanket come from? Spirits?!”

 **Azuma** : “No. I put that on your shoulders after you fell asleep.”

 **Sakyo** : “Belle... What would I do without you!”

 **Azuma** : ...

 **Sakyo** : That’s your line.

 **Azuma** : Ah. Well, I think we have a good handle on this part.

 **Sakyo** : If you say so. Then, we can keep reading—

 **Azuma** : I think it would be nice to add some daily ad libs here. Yuzu-san said that as well, didn’t he? Some prop work. We can’t really act that out, right?

 **Sakyo** : I guess not. We can skip to the glasses part.

 **Azuma** : We don’t have glasses either, though.

 **Sakyo** : Don’t be obtuse. We’ll use mine. 

**Azuma** : ...

 **Sakyo** : “Wait. My glasses! Belle, where are my glasses?!”

 **Azuma** : ... “You’re wearing them.”

 **Sakyo** : It’s, “Father, you’re wearing them.”

 **Azuma** : Sorry, sorry.

 **Sakyo** : Are you distracted by something?

 **Azuma** : It’s just one word, isn’t it?

 **Sakyo** : Well... Fine. 

**Sakyo** : “I am...? I am. Belle, what would I do without you...”

 **Azuma** : Funny, he already said that line. I wonder if Tsuzuru was sleepy when he wrote this scene. 

**Sakyo** : He’s repeating it for emphasis. It’s foreshadowing.

 **Azuma** : I suppose.

 **Sakyo** : It’s your line.

 **Azuma** : Sorry, hold on. I lost my page in the script. 

**Sakyo** : We haven’t even left the second page... 

**Azuma** : Haha, sorry.

 **Sakyo** : Yukishiro, you clearly don’t want to be doing this. 

**Azuma** : ...

 **Sakyo** : Is that right? 

**Azuma** : It’s just odd. I haven’t had a role like this before.

 **Sakyo** : What, a woman’s role? Haven’t you—

 **Azuma** : No, a role with a father who’s around.

 **Sakyo** : ...

 **Azuma** : This scene, with Maurice leaving, and everything that comes after, it’s just a little...

 **Sakyo** : You’ve been fine in rehearsals up until this, though.

 **Azuma** : That’s... When all of us are rehearsing, there’s more on my mind... I can stay separate from Belle’s character. When it’s just you and I, I...

 **Sakyo** : Haven’t you had to deal with tough characters before? Like in your lead play.

 **Azuma** : I don’t know. I’ve never had to deal with this before. With Reiou, his life did remind me of something painful... But Belle is...

 **Sakyo** : Well, this is your lead play. You have to think of a way to get through it.

 **Azuma** : ... You’re right.

 **Sakyo** : Yeah. Should we get back to it?

 **Azuma** : I’d like to stop the rehearsal, actually. 

**Sakyo** : ...

 **Azuma** : Sorry.

(Location: Room 204)

(A knock on the door.)

 **Tasuku** : Hm? Who is it? Oh, Sakyo-san.

 **Sakyo** : Takatoo. Got a minute?

 **Tasuku** : Sure.

 **Sakyo** : Thanks. 

**Tsumugi** : Sakyo-san?!

 **Gai** : Furuichi.

 **Sakyo** : Ah, it’s all of you.

 **Gai** : We were discussing a production Tsukioka has been asked to guest in.

 **Tsumugi** : We can go.

 **Sakyo** : No, this is fine. 

**Tsumugi** : Well... Okay.

 **Tasuku** : What’s going on? Need something fixed?

 **Sakyo** : Well, not exactly. It’s about Yukishiro.

 **Tasuku** : Ah...

 **Sakyo** : ... We tried to rehearse today for the play coming up, and he had a hard time with it. Because the relationship between Belle and Maurice reminds him of something painful. 

**Tasuku** : Yeah... That makes sense. 

**Gai** : This play is an intense one, after all.

 **Sakyo** : I don’t know what the hell he’s talking about, but I want the play to be a success. But I— Besides that, I want Yukishiro to be okay.

 **Tsumugi** : Azuma-san’s stronger than he seems. But I think sometimes he forgets he can rely on other people. 

**Gai** : He’s surprisingly open about a lot of things. But some things he’s very private about.

 **Tasuku** : During Nocturnality, Azuma-san was able to face his past head-on, and talk about it with all of us in Winter Troupe. I think that helped him come to terms with it, rather than falling back into old habits.

 **Sakyo** : I don’t really know what his past— What any of that is. I don't know if I can ask him to just tell me for the sake of a play.

 **Tasuku** : He told us for the sake of a play.

 **Gai** : It’s not exactly a secret.

 **Tsumugi** : Azuma-san wants to be close to people, even if he doesn’t show it. He trusts you a lot, Sakyo-san. I’m sure he’d be fine with telling you about it.

 **Sakyo** : ... Well, thank you, all of you. I’ll think about what you said.

(Location: Room 206)

(A knock on the door.)

 **Azuma** : Hm? Is that you, Gai?

 **Sakyo** : No, it’s me.

 **Azuma** : Oh, Sakyo-kun. Come in.

 **Sakyo** : Thank you. 

**Azuma** : ...

 **Sakyo** : ...

 **Azuma** : I want to apologize—

 **Sakyo** : I’m here to apologize— Ah.

 **Azuma** : Ahaha! What do you have to apologize for, Sakyo-kun?

 **Sakyo** : I should be asking you that. I was overly harsh with you earlier today. I regret that. If you’re having a hard time with Belle’s role, I should find a way to support you rather than telling you to get over it.

 **Azuma** : No... I didn’t take what you said that way. I was being frustrating too. I wanted to apologize for that, and for leaving so suddenly. 

**Sakyo** : It’s fine. I actually went and talked to some of your troupemates about it.

 **Azuma** : Oh...? What on earth did they tell you...

 **Sakyo** : They care for you a lot. They encouraged me to talk to you, about the memories that are impacting how you play Belle.

 **Azuma** : Well, I’m all right with that. It’s not as though it’s a secret. Would you like a drink, Sakyo-kun? 

**Sakyo** : If that’s how you want to do this.

 **Azuma** : Fufu. Well, perhaps it’s a little self-indulgent. We’ve been working hard on the play, though, so I think we deserve to drink together. 

**Sakyo** : I can agree with that. 

**Azuma** : Mm, this _is_ good.

 **Sakyo** : You always have something special stocked away, huh.

 **Azuma** : It’s one of my talents.

 **Sakyo** : Yeah, yeah.

 **Azuma** : ...

 **Sakyo** : So?

 **Azuma** : So... Well, it’s a little odd just jumping right into it. 

**Sakyo** : I know the rough summary. Your family died when you were little, right?

 **Azuma** : Yes. Actually, what happened was more like...

**Azuma** : And so, with Belle...

 **Sakyo** : ... Yeah. I can see now why playing Belle is hard. The part where Maurice leaves in the beginning, in particular. And when Belle doesn't know if she’ll see him again. 

**Azuma** : I thought what you said earlier was fair. That I have to figure out how to get through it. When I asked to end rehearsal, I was... Running away again, I suppose. But I also wanted to give what you said some proper thought. 

**Sakyo** : How’d that go?

 **Azuma** : ... It’s difficult. I tried to think, it’s different for Belle, because her father _does_ come back, or rather, she’s reunited with him, after everything. They go through painful times, and she’s separated from him for a while, but eventually, they live ‘happily ever after’. 

**Sakyo** : Right.

 **Azuma** : When I thought of it like that, I became jealous of Belle... And then I couldn’t get back into her head. So it wasn’t helpful.

 **Sakyo** : Are you jealous of other people who have happy families? 

**Azuma** : Would you think less of me, Sakyo-kun, if I said yes?

 **Sakyo** : No.

 **Azuma** : Fufu. You’d be allowed to.

 **Sakyo** : My father died when I was young. And so many people have fathers who are alive and happy. Jealousy isn’t the first emotion I feel when I think about that, but I’ve had moments where I felt jealous. 

**Azuma** : Even you, Sakyo-kun.

 **Sakyo** : I’ve been lucky, though, to find more than enough family to support me. It doesn’t replace my dad, but I’m grateful for what I do have. 

**Azuma** : I suppose... That’s true in my case as well. There are people I consider family, and people who looked after me...

 **Sakyo** : Belle’s lost her mom, too. And she doesn’t have siblings, or any other family nearby. She might understand how you feel. And she might be jealous of you, if she saw all of MANKAI. It’s not like she has kids in the village she can spend time with.

 **Azuma** : That’s true... I’m lucky to have people like Muku and Yuki, Azami, Kazunari... And people like Winter Troupe, Director... And you, Sakyo-kun.

 **Sakyo** : Yeah.

 **Azuma** : You know... I think you’d make a good father. Or father figure. Like Maurice. 

**Sakyo** : I’m nothing like Maurice. 

**Azuma** : Fufu... Maybe not on the surface. You look after everyone in the Company, and you manage the finances and keep everything running smoothly... When there’s an emergency, you respond quickly and surely. 

**Sakyo** : Knock it off.

 **Azuma** : Like my father did.

 **Sakyo** : ...

 **Azuma** : Fufu.

 **Sakyo** : Maybe drinking while talking about this was a bad idea. 

**Azuma** : Well, I’m glad we did this, even so. I’m glad you’re in this play with me. 

**Sakyo** : Yeah. Me too.


	8. Episode 8

(Location: Practice Room)

 **Izumi** : All right, that’s enough for today’s rehearsal! 

**Chikage** : Good work.

 **Azuma** : I think that went well. What about you, Sakyo-kun?

 **Sakyo** : Yeah. Feels like you’ve got your rhythm now.

 **Azuma** : I certainly feel that way. Gai, I like the energy you had for the Beast today.

 **Gai** : Thank you. Tsukioka gave me some suggestions about building my physicality. 

**Azuma** : Like what?

 **Gai** : The Beast is larger than I am, so we worked on how to inhabit a physically imposing body. 

**Azuma** : It sounds hard to do that without physically becoming bigger, but whatever you were doing seems to have worked. 

**Gai** : The Beast is very aware of his size. At times he shrinks from it, and at others he relies on it to scare people. I have to be aware of what my arms are doing, and my chest, not just my face. Tsukioka had me walk around the courtyard expressing different emotions with just my body. 

**Azuma** : I wish I could have seen that.

 **Gai** : I could use some more practice, if you want me to do it again.

 **Azuma** : Hmm, perhaps. 

**Izumi** : Chikage-san, how’s Gaston coming along?

 **Chikage** : He’s coming along.

 **Izumi** : Do you have time after this to run through your lines?

 **Chikage** : I’m afraid not. I have some work to do.

 **Izumi** : Tomorrow, maybe?

 **Chikage** : I’ll have to check my schedule.

 **Azuma** : Are you still having trouble, Chikage?

 **Chikage** : I haven’t been having trouble.

 **Azuma** : Really? Hisoka told me you’re having a hard time with your role.

 **Chikage** : ...

 **Izumi** : (What a scary expression...)

 **Azuma** : Fufu, well, if you like, I’d be happy to run lines with you. As the lead, I’ll take responsibility. Besides, Belle’s the one Gaston’s interested in, right? 

**Chikage** : ... I’m pretty busy this week. 

**Azuma** : Well, think about it.

(Location: Room 206)

 **Chikage** : ...

 **Azuma** : Just a moment, I’ll— Oh, Chikage. Were you waiting out here for me?

 **Chikage** : Something like that. I was about to knock. 

**Azuma** : Well, come in, then.

 **Chikage** : If you had something to do, don’t let me—

 **Azuma** : No, no, it’s nothing pressing. Gai is here too, if that’s all right.

 **Chikage** : Sure.

 **Gai** : Good evening.

 **Azuma** : So what brings you to our room at this hour? Finished your work early?

 **Chikage** : Well, I thought about what you said. Hisoka is right that I’ve been having trouble getting into Gaston’s head. I haven’t made any progress by myself. In the end, you’re right — you’re playing the character that Gaston is the most hurtful to.

 **Azuma** : I appreciate you coming to talk to me about it. It’s not easy to rely on others. Even I forget that from time to time.

 **Chikage** : ...

 **Azuma** : During my lead play with Winter Troupe, I had a hard time with my character because he reminded me of some old habits. I tried to reach the me from the past who lived similarly to the character, but that only made me feel more lonely. What ended up helping me accept the character was reaching out to the rest of my troupe and relying on them. I think you’re on the right track already, because you’re seeking help.

 **Chikage** : Well, don’t give me too much credit. It took a while to get here. 

**Azuma** : But you did, in the end.

 **Chikage** : Yeah. I hope I didn’t cause too much trouble...

 **Azuma** : Fufu, you’re like a junior apologizing to his seniors for a mixup at work. You’re not the only one who’s struggled with their role for this play, you know.

 **Chikage** : I...

 **Azuma** : With Belle, she is similar to me in painful ways — her lost family, her loneliness. I couldn’t get in her head because I was afraid of remembering those parts of myself, and I grew resentful towards her. But after talking about it with Sakyo-kun, I realized that what makes us similar is a strength as well. I don’t have to become her to understand her. 

**Chikage** : I suppose... 

**Azuma** : MANKAI Company loves its method acting, but it’s not the only way. You can court the character without inviting them to bed, so to speak.

 **Gai** : That’s an interesting way of approaching acting. You give me a lot to think about. Have you talked to Tsukioka or Takatoo about that?

 **Azuma** : Fufu, they both know a lot more about theatre than I do.

 **Chikage** : ... I guess that makes sense. 

**Azuma** : Let’s run through one of Belle and Gaston’s scenes. One you’re having trouble with. Just look at me, and remember that this is acting, something that you enjoy. And that it’s me, not Belle, and we’re consciously creating a scene together. 

**Chikage** : Hm...

 **Azuma** : Gaston is what you make of him. You’re making a character, with me, for the audience. You’re in control of how he acts, how he moves. This illusion you create doesn’t have to reach your soul.

 **Chikage** : Ha. You’re right about that. Then... Maybe the beginning scene.

 **Azuma** : Sure. 

**Chikage** : “Belle! I know you can hear me!”

 **Azuma** : “...Hello, Gaston.”

 **Chikage** : “What’s new today? Is that a peach?” 

**Azuma** : I like this part in particular because he’s so clearly reaching. 

**Chikage** : He’s an idiot.

 **Azuma** : Fufu, yes. Even in the films, which have a darker sort of Gaston, he’s pretty stuck in his own world.

 **Chikage** : “This peach reminds me of the shape of your face.”

 **Azuma** : You can’t say it like that. I can tell you don’t want to say that line.

 **Chikage** : Well, you’re right.

 **Gai** : Gaston’s role in the play is an antagonistic one, but he believes wholeheartedly in himself. If you shy away from that, it’ll be obvious.

 **Chikage** : Sakyo-san told me to channel Masumi. 

**Azuma** : Hehe... Well, I’d say Masumi’s nature is pretty different from Gaston’s. 

**Chikage** : I would agree with that. 

**Azuma** : Masumi says some similar things, but he’s quiet. He doesn’t take up much space; he’s content loving from afar. Gaston, on the other hand, _needs_ Belle’s attention. He demands it. 

**Chikage** : I know...

 **Azuma** : Try the line again. And try to channel the most ostentatiously awful guy you can. 

**Chikage** : “This peach reminds me...of the shape of your face. Beautiful... Soft...”

 **Azuma** : —

 **Chikage** : Don’t laugh.

 **Azuma** : I’m sorry. I think that was very good. At this point in the play, Gaston hasn’t revealed how far he’s willing to go to achieve his goals, so I think it’s all right to laugh at him.

 **Chikage** : That’s true. But we shouldn’t underestimate him, either.

 **Azuma** : That’s also true. 

**Gai** : It’s all right at this point for the audience to not think as hard about Gaston. The plot is focused on Belle and Maurice.

 **Chikage** : Right.

 **Azuma** : I think we could do some physical comedy here. Gaston moving towards Belle, Belle moving back. Gaston putting out his arm, Belle ducking under it. 

**Chikage** : Okay, let’s try that. Which lines do you want to add that blocking to?

 **Azuma** : Let’s see...

**Chikage** : “What’s this book?”

 **Azuma** : “...”

 **Chikage** : “Where are you going?!”

 **Azuma** : “To the store!”

 **Gai** : Yukishiro, you need to move faster.

 **Azuma** : Sorry, sorry.

 **Chikage** : This next line...

 **Azuma** : Why don’t you try it like you were doing the others? A Gaston who’s meant to be laughed at.

 **Chikage** : ... Okay, let’s try it. Can you cue me?

 **Azuma** : “Um... To the store.”

 **Chikage** : “Do you need a stro~ng, handsome man to accompany you?”

 **Azuma** : Hehe, yes, flexing your muscles is a really good touch.

 **Chikage** : “It can be dangerous out here on the street, for a girl as pretty as you.”

 **Azuma** : “I-I’ll be fine! Thank you!”

 **Chikage** : You’re not supposed to laugh too. 

**Azuma** : I’m sorry. I was surprised. But I think this works a lot better than what you’ve been doing. Rather than that sort of intense stare you were trying in rehearsals, this is easier to swallow, and it’s still a strong establishment of Gaston’s character.

 **Gai** : Right. I like the physicality you’re starting to do as well. The wide gestures and exaggerated expressions. 

**Chikage** : It’s actually easier to act that way. I can focus on my body rather than my words.

 **Azuma** : I think that’s fine, isn’t it? A lot of acting comes from your body, how it complements and delivers the script. 

**Chikage** : True.

 **Azuma** : Then, next let’s try...

**Azuma** : Phew, it’s gotten late. We should all probably be getting to bed, or Azami will scold us for messing up our skin so close to the performance.

 **Chikage** : Well, we wouldn’t want that.

 **Azuma** : I’d be happy to practice like this with you again, Chikage. 

**Gai** : Me, too. We can run through our scenes. I’d like to see how we can contrast our physicalities.

 **Chikage** : That’s an interesting idea. I'll take you up on that.

 **Azuma** : I like how your Gaston is shaping up. How do you feel about it?

 **Chikage** : ... I think I might have had fun tonight.

 **Azuma** : Well, that’s good.

 **Chikage** : Thank you both for your time.

(Door closes.)

 **Gai** : You’re very wise, Yukishiro. Clearly I have a long way to go.

 **Azuma** : Really? I’m glad I seemed so, but I was just trying to say what I thought might help. After a while Tasuku and Tsumugi — and Sakyo-kun — rub off on you, you know.

 **Gai** : You were very serious, though.

 **Azuma** : Maybe I got more into it than I thought I would. Don’t tell them, though. I’ll be invited to the weekly theatre nerd meeting.

 **Gai** : Hm? We’d love to have you. 

**Azuma** : Gai? Ah— That was a joke, wasn’t it.

 **Gai** : It was. We don’t have meetings. Unless?

 **Azuma** : Unless... Well, I suppose getting to sit and talk about theatre once in a while wouldn’t be too bad.


	9. Episode 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOO we're getting up there!!!! this chapter and the next run a little long because i'm incapable of not just spitting out the whole script lol. 
> 
> please be wary of how gaston (and the beast) behave towards belle (in this chapter and the next). if you're familiar with disney's beauty and the beast takes, you know roughly what to expect (although i've toned it down some from that). if you're not familiar, the gist is that the beast imprisons both belle and her father, and gaston makes some attempts to coerce belle to marry him or be with him, as well as invasive/harassing comments. if that is something that might be triggering for you, please proceed with caution, or skip these chapters!

(Location: MANKAI Theatre, Backstage Area)

 **Izumi** : It’s finally here... Opening night!!

 **Chikage** : Someone’s excited.

 **Izumi** : Aren’t you excited, Chikage-san? You’ve all worked really hard on this play!

 **Azuma** : I’m a little excited.

 **Sakyo** : Only a little, Yukishiro?

 **Azuma** : Well, I’m feeling a lot of things.

 **Gai** : So am I.

 **Azuma** : Do you usually get nervous before shows, Gai?

 **Gai** : Only since recently.

 **Azuma** : Fufu. You’ll do just fine.

 **Izumi** : This show has really come together during the last week of rehearsals. I’m confident you’ll all be able to deliver a wonderful show to the audience, and you definitely deserve for your hard work to be acknowledged! 

**Sakyo** : Exactly.

 **Chikage** : Well, everyone worked so hard on the set and costumes. We have to match that energy. 

**Izumi** : Azuma-san, as the lead actor, do you want to do a pre-show energy circle? Or huddle?

 **Azuma** : The rest of the cast might be a little old for that...

 **Sakyo** : Speak for yourself!

 **Azuma** : I just wanted to say one thing. I may have caused trouble for some of you as I was figuring out how to play Belle. And I hope I repaid that by helping others with their character work. No matter what, MANKAI Company is a team — a family. We help each other and build each other up. This production made me remember why I chose to stick with Winter Troupe and keep acting. I wouldn’t trade this place for anything. 

**Gai** : I agree with everything Yukishiro said.

 **Sakyo** : You didn’t cause any trouble. 

**Chikage** : Sappy...

 **Izumi** : Thank you, Azuma-san!! The show’s about to start, so let’s give it our all!

Cast of Apart: Let’s go!

**Izumi** : (The play opens with a ball scene at the Prince’s castle. Pairs in gaudy dress waltz as other guests cluster along the walls, gossiping. The Prince walks among them, attracting gossip as well.)

 **Izumi** : (This backdrop that Tetsurou-san painted, of the castle in its glory days, is all swaths of gold and purple, royal colors... He really did well for a backdrop that only appears in one scene... Yuki-kun, too, had a lot of fun making and thrifting the costumes for everyone for this scene. Or so I was told, but he and Taichi-kun looked pretty tired...)

 **Izumi** : (The door bursts open, and silence falls over the crowd. As the door remains open, the storm outside the castle is audible, as well as the labored breathing of their newest guest.)

 **Beggar Woman** : Please—

 **Prince** : What’s the meaning of this?

 **Beggar Woman** : Please, sir, y-your highness, it’s storming outside, if I could just take shelter here—

 **Prince** : Someone like you isn’t welcome in my castle!

 **Izumi** : (The guests fall silent as the conflict plays out... In tandem with Gai-san’s harsh tone, it creates a hostile feeling.)

 **Beggar Woman** : But, your highness, I can’t go back outside...

 **Prince** : See if I care. You’re not welcome in my castle. Guards!

 **Izumi** : (Suddenly, a flash of light illuminates the beggar woman. Her ragged cloak falls away, revealing a sorceress, who produces a wand and points it at the Prince.)

 **Sorceress** : You’ll learn not to judge by appearances. 

**Izumi** : (Aaaand, blackout. With that, the groundwork is laid for the show! Phew, it’s always fun seeing Gai-san acting all arrogant...)

 **Sorceress** (voiceover): With this spell, your appearance will become that of a fearsome beast. You’ll be cursed to prowl this castle of yours, frightening everyone who looks at you. If you can find someone who can stand you, and you fall truly in love, you’ll return to your human form — but you’d better do it in three years’ time, or else you’ll be a beast inside and out forever. 

**Izumi** : (As the voiceover plays explaining the curse, the scene changes; new set pieces are rolled out, and the castle backdrop is pulled up, replaced by the town backdrop. There’s the front of Belle’s house, the market, the bookshop, lots of little houses... It’s a very quaint town.)

 **Belle** : Good morning, Father.

 **Maurice** : Ah— Is it morning already? I must have fallen asleep while working...

 **Belle** : Hehe, yes, you fell asleep at your desk. Look, there’s an imprint of one of your tools in your cheek.

 **Maurice** : Is there?! Belle, a mirror!

 **Belle** : Look, look.

 **Maurice** : Ah! How funny! And where did this blanket come from? Spirits?!

 **Belle** : No, Father, I put that on your shoulders after you fell asleep.

 **Maurice** : Belle... What would I do without you.

 **Izumi** : (This sort of comedic rhythm between Belle and Maurice is something that Azuma-san and Sakyo-san must have worked hard on... Neither of their troupes have comedy as a specialty, so it’s not something they have a lot of experience with.)

 **Izumi** : (Speaking of which, Yuzo-san told them this scene would be a good place to put daily ad-libs... And the longer this scene is, the more time the ensemble actors have to change from their ball outfits to their townspeople clothes.)

 **Maurice** : Did I pack everything into my bag?

 **Belle** : Hmm... Did you pack your tool pack?

 **Maurice** : My tool pack! ... Yes. 

**Belle** : What about a blanket? 

**Maurice** : There’s no room for a blanket in this bag...

 **Belle** : Ah. ... That’s because you already have a blanket in there.

 **Maurice** : Oh, Belle!

 **Belle** : Aren’t you all set?

 **Maurice** : I am... Wait. My glasses! Belle, where are my glasses?!

 **Belle** : Father, you’re wearing them.

 **Maurice** : I am?! ... I am. Belle, what would I do without you...

 **Belle** : Oh, Father. Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?

 **Maurice** : No, no. I’ll be all right. Someone has to look after the house, after all. I feel better knowing that you’re here.

 **Belle** : All right... At least let me see you off.

 **Izumi** : (Belle and her father leave the house together. She walks him to the end of the road.)

 **Maurice** : I’ll be back in a few days. You’ll barely notice I’m gone!

 **Belle** : I wonder if that’s true.

 **Maurice** : Be good, Belle. I love you.

 **Belle** : I love you, Father.

 **Izumi** : (Belle’s loneliness shows on Azuma-san’s face, clear here for the first time...)

 **Belle** : Well... I suppose I should go shopping, so I have enough food while Father is away... I’d like to stop and get some new books to read, too. 

**Izumi** : (Belle walks back through the town. As she interacts with the townspeople, they’re polite to her, but short. Azuma-san does a great job with physicality here; with each person he talks to, he hunches his shoulders and appears smaller, more discouraged...)

 **Gaston** : Belle!

 **Belle** : ... 

**Gaston** : Oi, Belle! I know you can hear me! 

**Belle** : ... Hello, Gaston.

 **Gaston** : What’s new today? Is that a peach? Hm~ This peach reminds me of the shape of your face. Beautiful, soft... 

**Belle** : Um...

 **Gaston** : And what’s this book? 

**Izumi** : (Belle shies away from Gaston’s advances, but he doesn’t seem to care.)

 **Gaston** : Where are you going?

 **Belle** : Um... To the store. 

**Gaston** : Do you need a strong, handsome man to accompany you? It can be dangerous out here on the street for a girl as pretty as y—

 **Belle** : I’ll be fine! Thank you!

 **Izumi** : (I-It’s really incredible how well Chikage-san plays a character like this... Ah, I probably shouldn’t tell him I thought that! But it means his hard work definitely paid off.)

 **Gaston** : ... Tomorrow, for sure, I’ll make her like me.

 **Izumi** : (Belle escapes to her house, and presses her back against the door, overwhelmed.)

 **Belle** : Father, please come home soon... This town is so awful when you’re not here...

 **Izumi** : (Azuma-san’s delivery of this line has been excellent since the start of rehearsals... It reminds me of his character from Nocturnality, Reiou, and of Azuma-san himself. This loneliness... It’s a part of Azuma-san, even now.)

 **Izumi** : (In this scene, Maurice rides through the woods, and is caught in a storm. You know, Tsuzuru-kun was worried that two storms would be too convenient, but I think it’s a nice parallel...)

 **Maurice** : Thank goodness, a shelter... 

**Izumi** : (Maurice takes refuge in what he thinks is an abandoned stable, just off the castle grounds. Lightning flares, and illuminates the Beast’s castle through the trees. That lighting was hard to finagle, I heard, but it looks really good.)

 **Beast** : Who goes there?!

 **Izumi** : (The door of the stable slams shut, and the stage goes dark. The lantern Maurice holds illuminates only his face. This staging was Sakyo-san’s idea... I think it’s really cool!)

 **Maurice** : Huh? Ah, my name is Maurice— I’m a simple traveler...

 **Beast** : You think you can just use my stables for free? I’ll lock you up for your impertinence.

 **Izumi** : (Gai-san isn’t visible, but his presence is strong just from his voice.)

 **Maurice** : P-Please, sir— I have a daughter at home, I can’t be delayed!

 **Beast** : You should have thought of that before trespassing on my grounds. 

**Maurice** : No— Please! Not my cart, too!

 **Izumi** : (We hear the stable door bang open, the sound of goods clattering and smashing onto the ground as the Beast throws Maurice’s cart outside.)

 **Beast** : You won’t need that anymore.

 **Izumi** : (Maurice’s lantern fades out, and after a few seconds of blackout, we see Belle, standing alone. There’s no reason to set up the whole town just for this scene, so it’s just Belle with a spot on her, staring out into the distance.)

 **Belle** : This storm is awful... If Father’s still on the road, he’ll surely be soaked through, and his cart and bags as well... Not to mention the woods are dangerous in the dark. There’s not much I can do, but even less if I stay here... I’m coming, Father!

 **Izumi** : (Belle grabs a basket and some food and hurries off. The stage goes dark as the sound of the rain and thunder fades in, until Belle reaches her destination. Her lantern flares again, illuminating her standing at the entrance to the stable with Maurice.)

 **Belle** : Father!

 **Maurice** : Belle! What are you doing here?

 **Belle** : I saw your cart smashed to splinters outside. Why are you locked up? I’ll break you out!

 **Maurice** : Belle, keep your voice down—

 **Beast** : What’s all this noise?

 **Belle** : !

 **Izumi** : (Now we see the Beast for the first time. Belle and Maurice recoil in shock.)

 **Beast** : You think I’m ugly, don’t you? I’ll lock you up too for coming here.

 **Belle** : No—! 

**Maurice** : Don’t touch her!

 **Belle** : Let my father go! You can keep me, whatever you want— Just, please...

 **Beast** : Hm? An exchange?

 **Maurice** : Belle, I won’t allow this! It was my mistake—

 **Belle** : No! You have your work, you have friends in the village— You have so much to return to! Let me take your place!

 **Maurice** : Belle...

 **Beast** : ... What will it be, trespasser? You, or your daughter?

 **Belle** : Father, please...

 **Maurice** : ... I’ll come back and free you, Belle. Just wait. I’ll be back before you know it.

 **Belle** : ... Goodbye, Father.

 **Izumi** : (... I’m sure this scene was difficult for Azuma-san to act... He’s doing really well.)

 **Belle** : ...

 **Izumi** : (With the Beast gone, Belle is left in the cell. Time passes, but Belle sits in the corner.)

 **Belle** : This was the right decision... Wasn’t it...?

 **Belle** : What is there for me in town, anyway? None of the other villagers like me... Gaston harasses me whenever he sees me... I’m always in a hurry, hurrying to complete my errands and get back home where I can bury myself in a book...

 **Belle** : Father has his work, and he has friends that he grew up with... He’s clumsy, bless him, but he’s much more welcome than me. 

**Belle** : Even if I’m left here to rot in this cell... If Father is out in the light, and happy... Then I made the right choice.

 **Belle** : Nn... I’m hungry...

 **Beast** : ... 

**Belle** : ... Who’s there?

 **Beast** : It’s me. 

**Belle** : ...

 **Beast** : I brought you some food. 

**Belle** : ...!

 **Beast** : Eat it. I’ll bring more later.

 **Belle** : Wait— 

**Belle** : ... He’s gone...

 **Belle** : This food is... 

**Belle** : It’s really tasty?

 **Izumi** : (The Beast brings Belle food again later in the day, too. And the next day. Belle starts to grow curious.)

 **Beast** : Here. Eat.

 **Belle** : Wait— Please wait! Why are you feeding me?

 **Beast** : Would you prefer I let you die?

 **Belle** : No! But... I didn’t expect this kindness?

 **Beast** : It’s hardly kindness. You’re still a prisoner.

 **Belle** : Well... That’s true. This cell is cold, and I’m bored... If I only had some blankets, and a book...

 **Beast** : ...

 **Izumi** : (Belle’s words inspire action from the Beast. The next day, he brings her a blanket and a book, which he hands her without a word.)

 **Belle** : _Alex in Wonderland_? How did you know, I adore this story...

 **Beast** : ... You do?

 **Belle** : Yes! I’ve borrowed it from my village bookshop only twenty times... I find Alex’s adventures so interesting!

 **Beast** : ... Mm.

 **Izumi** : (The Beast brings Belle her food early, with two new books.)

 **Belle** : Eh? I’m not hungry yet, but... What’s this...?

 **Beast** : Since you liked _Alex in Wonderland_ , I thought... You might like them. 

**Belle** : I... This one is another one of my favorites, but the other, I’ve never heard of... 

**Beast** : ... It’s good. 

**Izumi** : (The Beast leaves before Belle can question him. Belle tries to peer through the cell door, but once it’s clear that the Beast isn’t coming back, she settles down to read the book.)

 **Belle** : Ahhh, I just finished... What a wonderful story! I totally forgot I was stuck in this cell because I was so absorbed in the book... 

**Belle** : What kind of person is the Beast, anyway...?

 **Izumi** : (This time when the Beast brings Belle food, she’s ready for him.)

 **Belle** : Please wait a moment!

 **Beast** : Give me your tray from earlier.

 **Belle** : I won’t give it to you until you answer my questions!

 **Beast** : You want to sit in a cell with dirty trays? Fine by me.

 **Belle** : W-Wait! What if I get food on your books?

 **Beast** : ... You better not.

 **Belle** : Aha! I thought so! You’re someone who cares deeply about books, aren’t you?

 **Beast** : ...

 **Belle** : You’ve read all three of the books you gave me, and you were able to recommend these to me not only because they’re similar, but because they’re completely captivating! I forgot where I was as I read this... I forgot my loneliness, my cold...

 **Belle** : Who are you? Are you a librarian? A scholar?

 **Beast** : ... I’m just someone with too much time on his hands.

 **Belle** : ...

 **Beast** : But I am somewhat of a librarian. I’ve had...little else to do the past few years, so it’s become a hobby. In the castle, I have a huge library, stocked with thousands of books. 

**Belle** : !!

 **Beast** : ... Ha. Your eyes are shining.

 **Belle** : Please take me there! I’ll return to my cell right after, but— Please!

 **Beast** : ... It can’t hurt just to show you, can it.

 **Izumi** : (The Beast releases Belle from her cell, and leads her down the path to the castle. The set will change...)

 **Izumi** : (There we go! We get to see the castle interior backdrop, not the brightly lit one from the beginning, but the dark, austere castle where the Beast has lived alone for so many years. It’s gloomy, full of dust...)

 **Izumi** : (Belle looks around in awe as the Beast leads her down the hall to the library. Kazunari-kun made this flat, and somehow he did a cool thing with perspective that makes it look like a huge room, with rows and rows of books.)

 **Belle** : ... This is— This is incredible, I’ve never seen this many books at once...!

 **Izumi** : (The Beast is trying not to show it, but he’s proud. Gai-san’s come so far from the android who couldn’t show human emotion. Now he can show not only that emotion, but that his character is trying and failing to conceal it.)

 **Beast** : ... This section is fantasy. This is folktales, from all over the world. All different languages. This, nonfiction. Reference books, encyclopedias. I have a collection of first editions over there. 

**Belle** : This is— I— Could I please spend some time here? I’ll do anything—

 **Beast** : ... I suppose. 

**Belle** : !!!

 **Beast** : If you damage any of the books, I’m throwing you back into your cell.

 **Belle** : I won’t!

 **Izumi** : (The Beast leaves Belle in the library, and she spends hours going through the shelves and building up a stack of books, and then she sits down to read.)


	10. Episode 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be wary of how gaston (and the beast) behave towards belle (in this chapter and the last). if you're familiar with disney's beauty and the beast takes, you know roughly what to expect (although i've toned it down some from that). if you're not familiar, the gist is that the beast imprisons both belle and her father, and gaston makes some attempts to coerce belle to marry him or be with him, as well as invasive/harassing comments. if that is something that might be triggering for you, please proceed with caution, or skip these chapters!

**Izumi** : (As Belle settles into the castle library and spends her days reading at stage right, the spot over her dims and then gradually goes out, allowing that half of the stage to change. At stage left, the lights come on over Maurice trying to rally the townsfolk to rescue Belle, with one of the town flats and a new spot over him.)

 **Izumi** : (Maurice approaches ensemble cast members we saw in the first town scene—the shopkeepers, the soldiers, even the librarian, and no one believes him, until...)

 **Gaston** : What’s all this noise? Is that you, Maurice?

 **Maurice** : G-Gaston...! Please believe me! My daughter, Belle, is being held captive by a terrible Beast in the woods— 

**Gaston** : Hah? Have you been drinking, old man? 

**Maurice** : Please, you have to listen... You’re really strong, and Belle knows you... If you come with me, we can surely rescue Belle from that wretched place!

 **Gaston** : ... Now that you mention it, I haven’t seen Belle around town this week.

 **Maurice** : She’s been locked up! I tell you— 

**Gaston** : Here’s an idea, old man. You take me to this “Beast”... I’ll get you your daughter back. But you’ll owe a debt to Gaston, you hear me?

 **Maurice** : ...

 **Gaston** : Don’t keep me waiting, old man.

 **Maurice** : If this is my only option, I... No, Belle’s safety is the most important. Gaston, I’ll lead you to the Beast’s castle!

 **Gaston** : Yeah, yeah.

 **Izumi** : (Back in the castle, Belle is having dinner with the Beast. Here’s the beautiful gown Yuki-kun was able to bargain for, with brocade and delicate embroidery... This dress really was a labor of love. It’s a testament to Yuki-kun and Azuma-san’s friendship!)

 **Belle** : This dinner is delicious.

 **Beast** : It’s nothing.

 **Belle** : You know, my impression of you has changed so much since our first meeting. I never realized that the person who kidnapped my father would have such exquisite taste in books, or such a thoughtful disposition...

 **Beast** : ...

 **Belle** : Why did you lock my father up? You weren’t even using that stable. All you do is read, or tend the garden...

 **Beast** : Old habits die hard, I suppose.

 **Belle** : Old habits...?

 **Beast** : ...

 **Belle** : Well... I suppose that’s true of me too. Perhaps you think I’m desperate, pushing a friendship onto you when all you wanted was a prisoner. 

**Beast** : All I wanted was to be left alone.

 **Belle** : See, I... I’m left alone all the time, back in town... Everyone avoids me, or projects their own desires onto me. They want me to be an obedient girl, or a wife, just based on how I look. 

**Beast** : ...

 **Belle** : I’m sorry if I overstepped...

 **Beast** : No, I... I think I know how that feels. Everyone who sees me, the way I look now... They scream and run away. If I’m lucky, they don’t come back.

 **Belle** : I’m sorry. I don’t think you’re scary. 

**Beast** : ...

 **Belle** : The only one who’s kind to me is my father. That’s why I came to take his place. I’d do anything for him.

 **Beast** : Your father is lucky to have someone like you.

 **Belle** : No, I’m the lucky one. I really miss him.

 **Beast** : ... If not for him, what would you want to return to your town for?

 **Belle** : Nothing. 

**Beast** : An immediate answer, hm...

 **Belle** : Before I came here, I at least would have missed the bookshop a little. But it’s nothing in comparison with your library... The beauty of your castle, and grounds, and... Well...

 **Beast** : It’s lonely here.

 **Belle** : It’s lonelier in town.

 **Beast** : ... 

**Izumi** : (The weight of their growing feelings towards each other, coupled with the tension of Belle being held there against her will, and her missing her father... The silence between them grows uncomfortably, until they both have to look away... Azuma-san is very skilled at this sort of subtle, sad distance. And, it’s an even more mature acting than he was able to deliver as Reiou, although he’s improved that in the reruns...)

 **Izumi** : (Meanwhile, Maurice and Gaston are advancing on the castle.)

 **Maurice** : It’s this way. It was raining when I went, but I remember the route— 

**Gaston** : Yeah, whatever. Hey, what does Belle like to do for fun? I only ever see her reading, but I bet she’s different at home.

 **Maurice** : Belle does love reading. Recently, she told me about this book—

 **Gaston** : I don’t care about that. I want to know the _good_ stuff. 

**Maurice** : Books are one of Belle’s favorite—

 **Gaston** : What does Belle wear to bed?

 **Maurice** : !!

 **Gaston** : Hey—

 **Maurice** : This is why Belle _hates_ you! You think you’re so great, but your true nature is horrible! You’ll never be worthy of my daughter!

 **Gaston** : Why, you—

 **Maurice** : L-Let go of me!

 **Gaston** : You’ve taken this charade too far. I’ve had enough. I’ll tie you up for your disrespect. 

**Maurice** : Wait— Please! If we don’t get to the castle, Belle will be—

 **Gaston** : You think I believed any of that crap? I bet you know exactly where Belle is. If I keep you tied up, I’m sure she’ll come find her precious father.

 **Izumi** : (Gaston drags Maurice back home. Meanwhile, we see the Beast looking at a calendar on the wall, which represents how much time he has left before he’ll be a Beast forever. There’s a date circled in red, and other dates crossed off. There’s only a week left.)

 **Belle** : You know... It’s been over a week since I last slept in that cell.

 **Beast** : Are you complaining?

 **Belle** : Of course not. But I am wondering, well...

 **Beast** : Spit it out.

 **Belle** : Why am I here? Why did you lock me up in the first place? Were you angry that my father trespassed? Or did you want a friend?

 **Beast** : ...

 **Belle** : You don’t have to hide it. I can see how lonely you are here. I can tell you’re happy to have someone around, someone you can share your library with... And I’ve been happy, too.

 **Beast** : You have...?

 **Belle** : Can’t you tell? I’m the happiest I can ever remember being — I’ve never had a place like this where I can just read all day, and share my thoughts with someone who listens... If it weren’t for my father, I...

 **Beast** : ... If you want to go back to him, you can.

 **Belle** : Do... Do you mean that?

 **Beast** : You’re free to go. It’s the least I can do...as penance for locking you up in the first place. 

**Belle** : ...

 **Izumi** : (Even through the prosthetics and makeup on Gai-san’s face, you can tell that the Beast is conflicted... He wants Belle to stay, but he’s come to care about her, and the position he’s forced her into...)

 **Belle** : If I came back to visit... Would that be okay?

 **Beast** : You wouldn’t want to come back here. 

**Belle** : I would! If I can see how lonely you were, surely you can see how lonely I was, too... I’ve finally found somewhere, some _one_ that I...

 **Beast** : ... You should go.

 **Belle** : ...

 **Izumi** : (Belle approaches the Beast slowly, giving him time to reject her if he chooses... Their faces grow closer together, as if they’re going to kiss...)

 **Beast** : — You should go.

 **Belle** : I-I’m sorry—

 **Beast** : ...

 **Izumi** : (With one last look behind, Belle leaves the room, and departs from the castle.)

 **Beast** : That could have been my chance... All of this could have been my chance. And I pushed her away...

 **Izumi** : (You can hear the regret in Gai-san’s voice, almost tangible...)

 **Beast** : Even if something like true love existed with her, perhaps it’s better this way... She shouldn’t be doomed to be stuck with... Someone like me. 

**Beast** : ...

 **Izumi** : (Tsuzuru-kun told me that he had a version of the play that stopped here. That Belle returned to town, to Maurice, and the Beast never told Belle about the curse, or allowed her to break it.)

 **Izumi** : (If that were the case, though, it wouldn’t be one of Tsuzuru-kun’s plays. It’s rare for Tsuzuru-kun to truly separate two people who love each other, with no hope of ever reaching one another again. That’s one of the many things I love about his writing.)

 **Izumi** : (Back in town, Belle arrives at her house, but there’s no one home.)

 **Belle** : Father...?

 **Gaston** : Looking for someone?

 **Belle** : Oh, Gaston— Please, not now. I need to see my father—

 **Gaston** : You’ll see your father — once I get what I want!

 **Izumi** : (Chikage-san’s doing a good job with this scene... As Gaston’s true nature is revealed, Chikage-san no longer shies away from those choices. Azuma-san told me they worked on it together; you can see that in the way they play off each other, drawing out the tension of the scene...)

 **Izumi** : (Gaston threatens Belle, saying she has to agree to marry him, or he’ll never tell her where her father is. Belle finally reaches her limit.)

 **Belle** : I hate you! I’ll never marry someone like you! Everything about you— Everything about this town, I hate it! I hate it! I should’ve stayed with—

 **Gaston** : You—

 **Gaston** : —?!

 **Maurice** : Take that!

 **Izumi** : (Maurice appears behind the crumpled Gaston, holding a chair.)

 **Maurice** : Should’ve tied me up tighter, you awful man.

 **Belle** : Father!

 **Maurice** : Belle! 

**Belle** : Father, you’re safe... I never would have forgiven myself if he’d hurt you...

 **Maurice** : Come on now, I’m not so old that I can’t take a little slapping around!

 **Izumi** : (After their emotional reunion, Belle and Maurice tie Gaston up in the ropes he used on Maurice. Some ensemble members come to gawk at him as he wakes up, and they drag him offstage, Gaston clearly too mortified to speak.)

 **Belle** : You’d better keep that chair around in case he comes back!

 **Maurice** : I doubt he’ll come back. But, Belle... Did you mean what you said?

 **Belle** : ... You heard all that?

 **Izumi** : (Belle tells Maurice about being in the Beast’s castle, about the library and their meals together.)

 **Maurice** : And you want to go back? This person locked you up, you know— He locked both of us up!

 **Belle** : I know. And I won’t forget about that. But somehow... I felt freer there than I ever have here.

 **Maurice** : ...

 **Izumi** : (After talking it over, Maurice understands that Belle wants to go back, and they agree she’ll return home in a few days. She packs some clothes and hikes back through the forest. As a storm gathers overhead, she goes faster, nearly running until the castle comes into view.)

 **Belle** : I’ve returned! Are you in there?

 **Izumi** : (Belle pulls on the gate, and finds it locked.)

 **Belle** : Please, are you there? Please let me in! If for nothing else, it’s about to rain! I brought you some books — you don’t want them to get wet, right?

 **Izumi** : (We see the silhouette of the Beast in a window. The audience can’t see his features, but Gai-san has already removed the Beast prosthetic, and only has on the horns headpiece, which he’ll take off in a moment...)

 **Belle** : I can see you up there— I know you can hear me!

 **Beast** : Why would you come back? Why would you want to be around someone like me— A beast inside and out!

 **Belle** : No, I... I’ve met someone like that. I’ve met a lot of people who were rotten inside. And you treated me pretty badly at first — don’t think I’ll forget that! But you were lonely and hurt, and with time, you showed me your kindness, your curiosity and intelligence... I want to be by your side! Not just because I don’t want to be anywhere else— It has to be you, I want it to be you!

 **Izumi** : (The room the Beast is standing in begins to glow.)

 **Belle** : W... What’s happening?

 **Izumi** : (The light spreads, the glow enveloping the whole castle. Belle shields her eyes, falling to her knees. When the light fades, the silhouette of the Beast in the window is gone.)

 **Belle** : Hello...? 

**Izumi** : (The gate is thrust open, and the Beast, now back in his human form, steps out. Belle is too shocked to move.)

 **Beast** : Belle, it’s... It’s me. The curse that turned me into a Beast... You lifted it.

 **Belle** : You... You’re human?

 **Izumi** : (The Beast explains the story of the curse, and then falls to his knees, taking Belle’s hands.)

 **Beast** : Belle... You saw humanity in me when even I couldn’t. 

**Izumi** : (Eh? An ad lib...)

 **Beast** : Whether it’s here at my castle, or in your town, I want to be by your side... I want to be with you. Is that... 

**Belle** : Yes! That’s what I want too!

 **Izumi** : (And they embrace and kiss. Well, that’s not quite how the script goes... But, there’s our final scene! You know... I may have liked that version a lot, too... It feels authentically Gai-san.)

 **Izumi** : (Now, for the curtain call...)

 **Azuma** : Thank you!

 **Gai** : Thank you.

 **Sakyo** : Thank you.

 **Chikage** : Thanks.


	11. Epilogue

(Location: MANKAI Dorm Common Room)

 **Izumi** : Isn’t this...quite a lot of alcohol?

 **Azuma** : Fufu. The cast is all adults, after all, so don’t you think it’s fine for our cast party to go all out?

 **Izumi** : The rest of the company is here too, you know...

 **Azuma** : It’ll be fun. Can I pour you a drink, Director?

 **Izumi** : You’re distracting me! But... This bottle does look good...

 **Azuma** : I promise it is. 

**Sakyo** : Go easy on her, Yukishiro.

 **Azuma** : I’ll pour you one too, Sakyo-kun.

 **Sakyo** : If you’re pouring me a drink, give me that one.

 **Azuma** : Sure.

 **Tasuku** : Azuma-san, when you’re free, I want to talk to you about your acting in the second half of the play.

 **Azuma** : Hm, perhaps you shouldn’t have a drink, Tasuku. 

**Chikage** : He’s already in full theatre nerd mode.

 **Tasuku** : It doesn’t have to be right now. 

**Azuma** : If you want to compliment me, you can tell me anytime.

 **Tasuku** : Well, that’s part of it, I guess.

 **Azuma** : Fufu. I’ll pour you a drink if you do that.

 **Tasuku** : Shouldn’t someone younger be pouring drinks...

 **Azuma** : I’m plenty young.

 **Tasuku** : ...

 **Sakuya** : Chikage-san, congratulations on your performance! It was really refreshing to see you in a role like Gaston!

 **Chikage** : That’s a very Sakuya-like way of putting it.

 **Tsuzuru** : I’m happy with how you played Gaston.

 **Chikage** : There’s a Gaston only I could play, right?

 **Itaru** : It feels like his aura grows more menacing every time he says that...

 **Citron** : Some advice is not universal, it seems...

 **Taichi** : Acchan’s makeup and Yukki-san’s costumes looked so cool in this play! I wanna do a play with cool period costumes now...

 **Juza** : Like Picaresque...

 **Yuki** : Good luck getting that yakuza to spring for it again.

 **Taichi** : I’ll use my puppy eyes on him! They’re super effective!

 **Banri** : Your puppy eyes’re strong, but Sakyo-san’s grip on his wallet is stronger.

 **Sakyo** : What’s that?

 **Banri** : Oh, ‘grats on your performance.

 **Sakyo** : Thanks.

 **Banri** : It was cool when you hit Chikage-san with a chair.

 **Sakyo** : Gaston deserved it.

 **Homare** : Azuma-san, you looked beautiful in every scene! I was so inspired watching you!

 **Azuma** : Thank you, Homare. Here, have a drink.

 **Hisoka** : He started scribbling poems on his program...

 **Homare** : There wasn’t enough space on the page. 

**Hisoka** : And it was too dark to see. 

**Homare** : I’ll transcribe it later. 

**Azuma** : You’ll have to show me when you do.

 **Gai** : I also want to see. 

**Homare** : I’ll write a poem just for you, then!

 **Gai** : I’ll do my best to understand it.

 **Omi** : Azami, what did you think of Sakyo-san’s acting?

 **Azami** : I wasn’t really paying attention to him. Everyone else in his scenes was much more interesting.

 **Sakyo** : Did I get upstaged? I’ll have to work harder...

 **Omi** : Haha. It’s fine to play a more support-oriented role, isn’t it? 

**Juza** : There’s value in every sort of role onstage.

 **Omi** : Spoken like a theatre student.

 **Sakyo** : Hyodo’s a smart kid.

**Tsumugi** : Phew... This is stronger than I thought.

 **Azuma** : Here, I’ll top off your glass.

 **Tsumugi** : There’s no need for that...

 **Tasuku** : Azuma-san, about the final scene...

 **Azuma** : On second thought, no more drinks for my troupemates.

 **Chikage** : They’re very lively.

 **Azuma** : They worked hard supporting me and Gai, so they deserve to relax.

 **Chikage** : That’s true. 

**Azuma** : Hisoka supported you too, right?

 **Chikage** : Something like that may have happened.

 **Azuma** : Maybe.

 **Chikage** : You also supported me.

 **Azuma** : It was my pleasure. Let’s drink together again sometime.

 **Chikage** : I’d be happy to.

 **Citron** : Chikage’s making friends...

 **Tsuzuru** : Brings tears to my eyes...

 **Masumi** : Nosy.

 **Chikage** : Shouldn’t you kids be in bed?

 **Itaru** : I’ll shepherd them off.

 **Chikage** : Take your time.

 **Gai** : I think I’ll miss the Beast role. He has a good character arc.

 **Azuma** : I might miss Belle, too. I didn’t think I would. 

**Gai** : We can reprise the roles in etudes, you know.

 **Azuma** : I’d like that. Even if it’s just the two of us?

 **Gai** : Like for our character work? Of course.

 **Sakyo** : Tsukioka would say that once you reach the heart of a character, they never quite leave you.

 **Azuma** : Yes, Tsumugi would say that, if he was a little more sober.

 **Sakyo** : Isn’t that your fault.

 **Gai** : I’d be happy if I can carry the Beast with me.

 **Azuma** : Me, too. I really enjoyed acting alongside all of you.

 **Gai** : I did too.

 **Azuma** : Sakyo-kun and Chikage probably did too, whether they’ll admit it or not.

 **Sakyo** : What kind of guy do you take me for?

 **Chikage** : Gaston was tolerable.

 **Azuma** : Fufu. That may be as good as we’re going to get. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter](http://twitter.com/futarinoshoutai)!!! also, let me know if there's any tweaks i could make to improve readability!


End file.
